My Teaser Host
by aicchan
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak dari pasangan pemilik sebuah Host Club dan Gaara adalah salah satu Host andalan di sana. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? B'day Fic For Gaara XDD


**My Teaser Host**

Didisclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru, NejiSasu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Shibuya, distrik yang tak pernah tidur di rimba kota Tokyo, kota Metropolitan yang seakan enggan menghabiskan sedetik waktunya untuk beristirahat. Waktu sudah beranjak pada pukul 11 malam, tapi kawasan itu masih dipenuhi oleh para tua dan muda yang masih ingin terus terjaga.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi di salah satu gang yang ada di Shibuya. Sebuah jalanan yang dikenal sebagai kawasan plesir bagi mereka yang membutuhkan sedikit hiburan ditengah dinginnya malam. Hotel dan segala jenis club berjajar disana. Termasuk sebuah club yang kini sedang berada di punjak kejayaannya, 'Paradise Host Club'. Seperti namanya, Host Club ini 'menyediakan' belasan pria tampan yang akan menjadikan 1 malam sang 'penyewa' menjadi istimewa. Namun jangan salah. Mereka bukanlah para pria penjual cinta, tapi 'pecinta' mereka yang membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang.

Pemilik Host Club itu adalah sepasang suami istri Namikaze. Sang suami bernama Minato, mantan Host ternama di masanya dulu. Karena dia bertemu dengan Kushina, sang istri, di Host Club tempatnya bekerja, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mendirikian Host Club dengan harapan supaya ada pasangan-pasangan beruntung seperti mereka.

Dan kini Host Club itu telah memiliki 'pegawai' yang kompeten. Dan sudah ada 5 nama yang menduduki peringkat 'terlaris' di club itu. Diperingkat kelima ada Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda periang yang mampu menarik perhatian dengan lelucon-leluconnya. Keempat, Nara Shikamaru, si pemalas yang digemari karena kejeniusannya hingga bisa melayani tamu mulai dari mahasiswa sampai wanita karir. Ketiga adalah Sai, pemuda berambut hitam yang senantiasa tersenyum. Jelas itu merupakan kartu As untuk menaklukkan tamunya.

Dan dua sisanya adalah duet sahabat yang memiliki popularitas tinggi. Tak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Sabakuno Gaara. Neji, si tampan berambut coklat panjang ini terkenal bisa menjadi luar biasa gombal, tapi pesona alaminya mampu memikat gadis manapun yang ada di dekatnya. Sumber feromon yang sangat mematikan. Tapi sebenarnya dia sudah punya tambatan hati yang berharga jutaan kali lipat dibanding sebotol Don Perignon.

Lalu Gaara.. pemuda pendiam berambut merah ini tak beda dengan Neji. Namun tanpa perlu mengumbar kata, pemuda dengan tato Ai merah dikening ini mampu menaklukkan hati siapapun dengan pandangan dari mata emeraldnya yang sempurna itu.

Namun cerita kali ini tak membahas para pria pujaan itu, melainkan pada sosok seorang Namikaze Naruto. Putra tunggal pemilik Host Club itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sifat asli para 'pegawai' kedua orang tuanya itu...

.

#

.

"_Naruto sayang, Kaasan dan Tousan akan pulang bulan depan. Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri di rumah?"_

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "iya, Kaasan. Aku bukan anak TK lagi. Aku sudah SMA!!" katanya separuh jengkel pada ibunya yang terus meneleponnya setiap hari sejak hari keberangkatan mereka ke Hawaii sebagai perjalanan Honey Moon mereka yang ke sepuluh. Padahal Naruto sih tahu alasannya, karena kedua orang tuanya lumayan trauma dengan yang namanya badai salju, makanya mereka lari ke pulau tropis.

"_Tapi Kaasan kan cemas. Lebih baik kau minta seseorang menemanimu di rumah. Neji.. atau Gaara mungkin."_

"TIDAK USAH!!" teriak Naruto, "aku akan sendirian di rumah. T-I-T-I-K!!!"

"_Tapi.."_

"Kaasan dan Tousan senang-senang saja di sana. Dan bawakan aku banyak oleh-oleh. Sampai jumpa," dan Naruto pun memutus saluran telepon internasional itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghempaskan diri di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kenapa sih mereka selalu saja menganggpku seperti anak kecil?" Naruto mengganti-ganti saluran televisinya dan akhirnya memilih melihat tayangan musik saja. tapi karena bosan dan lapar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam saja.

Sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas jus jeruk menjadi menu santapannya. Lalu dia menikmatinya di sofa tunggal yang ada di dekat dinding kaca mansion tempatnya tinggal. Di luar tampaklah suasana malam kota Tokyo yang gemerlap dan penuh warna. Tampak sangat indah terlebih dilihat dari ketinggian lantai 30 seperti ini.

Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati makan malam, tiba-tiba bel mansionnya berbunyi nyaring dan membuat Naruto nyaris tersedak. Setelah meneguk jus jeruknya, Naruto pun segera berlari untuk membuka pintu depan mansionnya.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda pirang itu membeku dengan suksesnya melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara, sosok Host yang paling diminati di Host Club milik orang tuanya.

"K-KENAPA KAU ADA DISINIIII?!!" jeritnya saat dia kembali sadar.

"Hoo.. sambutanmu sungguh tidak sopan, Naru Chan."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NARU CHAN!!" Naruto hendak menutup pintu itu, tapi tangan Gaara menghalanginya.

"Suka atau tidak, aku sudah menerima 'misi' dari orang tuamu untuk menginap disini dan menjagamu."

"APA?"

Dengan santainya Gaara masuk dalam mansion mewah itu dan menutup pintu, "tadi Kushina San menelepon dan bilang kalau dia khawatir padamu. Makanya dia suruh aku menginap di sini sampai mereka pulang nanti."

"A-aku bukan anak kecil!! Aku tidak butuh babysitter," seru Naruto.

Gaara tidak peduli, dia membuka mantel dan jaketnya lalu langsung menuju ke sofa untuk duduk dengan nyaman, "aku sudah terima permintaan mereka. Jadi—mau tidak mau kau harus menerima keberadaanku disini."

"Kkhh!! Aku sudah bilang... Aku bukan bocah yang butuh pengawas lagi. Sekarang... pulang!!" dengan pandangan garang pada Gaara, Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu depan mansionnya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Gaara seketika, "aku belum mau kehilangan pekerjaan kalau sampai Kushina San atau Minato San tahu aku tidak melaksanakan permintaan mereka."

Amarah Naruto sudah naik ke ubun-ubun saat itu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia sadar... kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang adu mulut melawan pemuda yang satu itu.

"Oke," katanya pelan dan ragu, "aku kalah. Tapi ku ingatkan. Jangan berbuat macam-macam selama kau ada di rumah ini. Kalau tidak—aku akan segera menelepon Kaasan dan Tousan."

Hanya senyum simpul yang tampak di wajah Gaara. Naruto pun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan langsung kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya. Dengan menggerutu pastinya.

Selesai makan dia pun segera membereskan semua yang kotor dan sesekali melirik Gaara yang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi.

"Uuuh... dasar orang itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Kasihan para tamu yang tertipu sifat sok coolnya," gumam Naruto sambil mencuci piring. Selesai di dapur, Naruto berniat mau langsung tidur dari pada capek meladeni Host kebanggaan Host Club milik orang tuanya.

"Aku mau tidur. Terserah kau mau ngapain—tapi awas saja kalau kau berani masuk ke kamarku," ancamnya saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tenang saja—aku tidak ada niat menyerang anak kecil," kata Gaara yang kini asik memindah channel televisi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun dengan sepenuh hati menutup –atau lebih tepatnya, membanting- pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, saat itu Gaara memandang ke arah daun pintu dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat, "... benar-benar anak yang menarik, dia itu..."

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun dengan mood yang benar-benar down. Dia malas keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan si Host bermuka dua itu. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, karena hari ini dia masih harus sekolah. Jadi dengan malas-malasan, Naruto pun masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelahnya dia pun segera berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyambar tas sekolahnya dari meja belajar.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mencium bau yang sedap sedetik setelah dia membuka pintu. Baunya sampai membuat air liur Naruto nyaris menetes.

"Ohayou, Oujisama. Apa tidak kurang siang kau bangun?"

Naruto melotot pada sosok yang ada di dapur dan sedang membuat sesuatu, "bukan urusanmu, kan?!"

"Tentu ini urusanku. Kalau kau sampai terlambat, Kushina San bisa memutilasiku hidup-hidup," Gaara memindah pancake dari penggorengan ke piring yang sudah bertumpuk tiga pancake yang lain, "makanlah dan ku antar kau sekolah."

"APA?!! TIDAK!!" Naruto nyaris membanting tasnya ke meja makan, "aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Gaara meletakkan piring makan itu di hadapan Naruto dan menyodorkan sirup maple pada si pemuda pirang, "kalau kau ngotot berangkat naik kereta, kau jelas akan terlambat tiga puluh menit. Karena kereta yang menuju ke sekolahmu sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu. Kalau ku antar pakai mobil, kau masih punya sisa waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi."

Naruto menggerutu, tapi toh dia duduk dan memakan sarapannya. Sebal juga kalau memikirkan dia sudah hutang budi sama si Host ini di hari pertama. Menyebalkan!!

.

Akhirnya Naruto tiba tepat waktu ke sekolah. Sedikit jengkel, dia pun turun dari mobil sedan mewah milik Gaara.

"Kau mau aku jemput juga?"

"TIDAK PERLU!!" kata Naruto. Singkat, padat, jelas. Dan dia langsung masuk begitu saja dalam gedung sekolanya. Ini pagi yang benar-benar menyebalkan!!!

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang luar biasa bete, Gaara malah tersenyum di dalam mobilnya. Pemuda pirang itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Dengan sifatnya yang suka meedak dan tak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak. Selalu spontan. Tapi justru itulah sisi yang memikat Gaara.

"Kita lihat saja... dalam seminggu ini aku pasti menaklukkanmu, Tuan muda."

Tak memperdulikan tatapan para gadis yang entah memandangnya atau mobilnya, Gaara menginjak pedal gas dan membuat mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu meluncur mulus di jalanan yang sedikit tertutup salju.

.

#

.

"Kau serius mengejar Naruto, Gaara?" tanya Neji saat mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk bisnis malam itu.

"Jelas saja," Gaara memakai jas hitamnya dan dengan sengaja membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya, "dia itu sayang sekali kalau dilepas."

Neji mengikat rambut coklatnya yang panjang dengan rapi, "kalau Kushina San dan Minato San tahu, kau bisa tamat."

Bukannya gentar atau apa, Gaara malah tersenyum, "tenang saja, hambatan terbesar sudah aku lewati. Dengan sangat mulus."

"Apa?" Neji memandang Gaara dengan sorot mata tidak percaya, "maksudmu mereka berdua sudah..."

"Sudah tahu dan setuju-setuju saja aku mendekati anak mereka."

Nyaris saja Neji lupa untuk menutup mulut karena terkeut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Gaara, "k-kau serius?"

Gaara bercermin sekali lagi, memastikan kalau penampilannya sempurna, "ya... aku sedang dalam masa taruhan dengan mereka. Dalam satu minggu, aku harus bisa meluluhkan hati Naruto. Kalau berhasil, tak akan ada halangan. Dan kalau gagal... aku tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi.

Neji bersiul, "kau melakukan pertaruhan yang besar. Sepanjang yang aku tahu, Naruto itu bukan seorang gay."

"Itulah tantangannya."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menghela nafas, "seleramu benar-benar tinggi, Gaara. Anak bosmu sendiri kau incar."

"Salahkan Naruto. Kenapa dia harus punya sosok yang sesuai dengan seleraku."

Tak mengobrol lebih lama, dua bintang Host itu pun keluar dari balik panggung dan masuk ke dunia serba gemerlap. Menghibur para wanita yang kesepian namun tidak dengan cara murahan.

.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya, sudah lewat tengah malam, Naruto pasti sudah tidur. Gaara yakin sekali kalau bocah pirang itu akan tega menguncinya di luar rumah, karena itu Gaara menyempatkan diri membawa kunci cadangan.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Gaara?" tanya Neji yang menjadi pengurus tempat ini sementara dua pemiliknya sedang bulan madu.

"Ya. besok pagi aku harus mengantarkan Naruto sekolah. Aku janji pada Kushina San tidak akan membuatnya terlambat sekolah."

Neji tersenyum, "kau seperti manager pribadinya saja."

"Tak masalah," Gaara mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, "dari pada kau, tiap jam harus melapor sama kekasihmu tercinta itu."

"Biar saja. Konsekuensi punya pacar posesif."

"Seram tahu!!" Gaara menyambar jaketnya, "aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok."

"Bye," Neji melambai sekenanya dan membiarkan Gaara pergi.

.

"_Benar kan.... dikunci,"_ Gaara menghela nafas saat dia membuka pintu mansion itu dengan kunci cadangan, "dasar anak itu. Susah sekali di_tangkap_."

Mansion itu sudah gelap. Jelas Naruto sudah tidur. Gaara langsung menuju ke dapur dan dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat 3 bungkus ramen instan berserakan di meja makan.

"Ramen lagi? Aku heran anak itu masih hidup meski cuma makan ramen tiap hari," Gaara membereskan meja yang berantakan itu. Dan dia berjanji pada diri sendiri supaya mulai besok, dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto sebelum dia pergi 'bekerja'.

.

#

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto bengong melihat Gaara ada di dapurnya seperti kemarin dan sedang membuat sarapan.

"K-KAU!!! BAGAIMANA BISA MASUUUK??" teriak Naruto histeris, karena jelas semalam dia sudah mengunci pintu.

Gaara tetap kalem dan menaruh telur mata sapi diatas roti bakar, "jelas karena aku punya kunci. Jangan kira kau bisa menghalangiku dengan cara kuno begitu," Gaara meletakkan piring yang dia bawa ke meja, "habiskan sarapanmu dan ku antar kau ke sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak punya pilihan, karena hari ini juga... dia telat bangun.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto dikejutkan dengan Gaara yang memberikan kotak bekal padanya, "a—apa ini?"

"Bekalmu. Kau bisa mati muda kalu terus makan makanan instan. Mulai hari ini, kau dbawah pengawasanku, Oujisama."

Naruto menyambar bekal itu, "cerewet banget sih!! Dan berhenti memanggilku Oujisama!!"

"Kau akan terus ku panggil begitu kalau kau masih saa bertingkah manja."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK MANJA!!" Naruto berdiri dan langsung melesat ke pintu depan. Sampai di ambang pintu, dia berhenti dan berbalik pada Gaara, "tunggu apa lagi? Katanya mau antar aku!!" dan dia kembali berjalan.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "begitu tidak mau dibilang manja. Dasar bocah," dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah sampai ke depan lift.

.

Naruto turun dari mobil Gaara dan seperti kemarin, pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Makin lama dia makin kesal jadinya sama mahkluk itu.

"Tingkahnya sudah seperti penguasa saja. Yang tuan rumah kan aku, bukan dia. Harusnya dia lebih sopan donk!!" gerutu Naruto sepanjang jalannya ke kelas.

"Ohayou!!"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke, sobat karibnya sejak SD. Seperti kemarin juga, Naruto membalas sapaan itu dengan lesu, padahal biasanya dia selalu heboh sendiri tiap pagi.

Sasuke, si pemuda pujaan hati para siswi itu, memandang Naruto dengan bosan, "kenapa lagi? Gara-gara dia lagi?"

Naruto mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki, "lama-lama aku bisa gila duluan kalau dia terus ada di rumah. Lagian Kaasan dan Tousan ngapain sih pakai nyuruh dia segala? Aku ini kan sudah SMA. KELAS DUA SMA!!! Bukan anak kecil lagi!!"

Membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, Sasuke tak mau repot bicara balik, dari pada kena semprot Naruto yang sedang 'berserk' begini. Diam itu emas. Dan Sasuke setuju dengan pepatah itu untuk saat ini.

"Pagi, Sasuke Kun, Naruto," sapa seorang gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura, teman Naruto dan Sasuke sejak SD juga, "lho—kau masih saja lesu? Memang kenapa sih kalau Gaara San nemenin kamu di rumah? Harusnya kamu senang dia mau menemanimu."

Naruto melirik gadis yang sering main ke Host Club milik orang tuanya itu, "kalau kau tahu kelakukannya di luar club, kau juga pasti jadi BT, Sakura Chan."

"Mana mungkin. Biar bagaimana sifatnya, para gadis pengunjung clubmu itu kan sudah terpesona duluan pada wajah Gaara San. Dia memang cakep sih," Sakura mengikuti dua pemuda itu masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Cakep sih cakep, tapi sifatnya itu lho... nyebelin. Memang dia kira aku ini apa? Peliharaan dia yang harus dijaga siang malam?" Naruto membanting tasnya ke meja dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kursi, "nyebelin!! Nyebeliiiiinnn!!!"

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang, lalu sama-sama mereka menggelengkan kepala dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Kalau di pirang hyperaktif itu sampai segitu baddmoodnya, berarti ada yang sangat tidak beres. Dan sepertinya masalah ini bakal lama, karena Naruto termasuk orang yang lemot kalau menyangkut perasaannya sendiri, meski kedua temannya itu sudah tahu apa perkaranya.

"Yah... semoga saja dia cepat sadar. Sumpek juga lihat dia yang seperti itu," keluh Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk didepannya.

Sakura tertawa, "minta tolong saja sama Neji San buat ngedeketin Naruto dan Gaara San."

"Meski Neji mau, si Gaara itu pasti menolak. Gengsi mahkluk yang itu kan kelewat tinggi," Sasuke mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya lalu menoleh sekilas pada Naruto yang masih lesu, "semoga saja otak anak itu bisa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat lagi."

.

Pulang sekolah, Naruto dikejutkan dengan munculnya mobil sedan milik Gaara di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Makin bete, Naruto menghampiri si empunya mobil yang berdiri bersandar di pintu depan.

"Ngapain kau kesini?"

"Menjemputmu," jawab Gaara enteng, "memang ngapain lagi?"

Amarah Naruto sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, "kan aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu menjemputku!!!"

"Terlanjur," Gaara membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, "Ayo masuk!"

Tak punya pilihan lain, terlebih karena jengah menjadi pusat perhatian, Naruto pun akhirnya masuk dalam mobil itu. Gaara menutup pintu dan masuk dari sisi mobil yang lain, "Kushina San tadi telepon. Dan malam nanti dia akan menelepon lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau ada di rumah!"

Naruto melipat tangan di dadanya.

"_Yang benar saja... sekarang dia berlagak jadi bodyguardku. Apa sih maunya? Kaasan dan Tousan juga. Ngapain nyuruh DIA yang menemani aku? Awas saja kalau mereka pulang nanti,"_ batin Naruto sambil merengut.

Sementara Naruto sibuk menggerutu di dalam hati, Gaara sesekali melirik pemuda itu. Jalanan lumayan sepi, jadi Gaara tidak perlu konsentrasi tinggi untuk mengemudi, toh dia juga tidak ngebut. Melihat wajah jengkel Naruto, hanya ada satu cara untuk melunakkan hatinya.

"Aku lapar. Kau mau ku traktir ramen?"

Naruto bereaksi pada nama makanan kesukaannya, tapi lagi-lagi rasa jengkel membakar otaknya, "kau mau menyogokku? Tidak mempan!!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Kita pulang saja."

Mendengar itu, akhirnya kecintaannya pada ramen mengalahkan harga dirinya, Naruto memandang sebal pada Gaara, "kalau begitu kau yang traktir."

"Aku memang bilang mau mentraktirmu, kan?" dan Gaara baru melajukan mobilnya cukup cepat hingga mereka sampai di kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto yang ada di dekat daerah Shibuya.

"Ini tempat favoritmu, kan?" Gaara mengunci mobilnya dengan remote begitu mereka turun.

"Kok tahu?" Naruto keheranan.

"Jangan pandang remeh aku. Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Kau suka ramen –sudah jelas-, kau juga suka main basket. Kau memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan temee, dan dia memanggilmu dobe. Waktu SMP kau pernah 'nembak' Sakura tapi ditolak. Lalu kau juga suka berebut roti yakisoba dengan Sasuke di kantin sekolah."

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, "k-KAU INI STALKER, YA!?"

"Tidak sopan. Aku bukan stalker," Gaara membuka pintu kedai itu dan menyuruh Naruto masuk, "aku hanya mengumpulkan informasi. Lagi pula koneksiku ke kamu itu mudah sekali." Mereka berdua duduk di meja kosong dan memesan ramen porsi besar, "seperti yang kau tahu, aku akrab dengan Neji, Neji 'milik' Sasuke, Sasuke itu teman baikmu. Sasuke sering bicara tentangmu pada Neji, dan Neji dengan senang hati membagi informasi itu denganku."

Naruto memainkan gelas berisi teh yang dihidangkan di tiap meja kedai itu, "ke-kenapa kau begitu mau tahu tentang aku sih?"

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" Gaara memandang luus pada bola mata biru milik Naruto, "semua aku lakukan karena aku suka padamu."

.

#

.

Dua hari sejak itu, hidup Naruto seperti ada di alam yang berbeda. Dia tidak bisa ingat bagaimana di amenghabiskan ramennya atau bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke kamarnya lalu tidur sampai pagi tanpa melepas seragamnya. Dua hari ini Naru seperti android yang berjalan secara otomatis tanya perintah otaknya yang sedang mati rasa. Ini membuat Sasuke dan Sakura jadi makin cemas.

"Rasanya Naruto makin parah deh. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke Kun?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke saat mereka bertiga sedang menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Akhirnya Sakura yang berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan, "Naruto, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita pada kami."

Mata biru Naruto memandang Sakura, masih dengan tatapan kosong dan ling-lung. Tapi melihat wajah cemas Sakura, Naruto akhirnya sedikit mendapatkan kewarasannya lagi.

"Kau sudah mau cerita?" Sakura meletakkan kotak bekalnya di lantai atap sekolah tempat mereka berada.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk, "sebenarnya..."

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran mereka, tapi mati-matian menahan diri untuk memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Umm..." si pemuda pirang itu tampak ragu sebentar, "sebenarnya... Gaara... dia..." Naruto meremas plastik pembungkus roti yakisoba yang entah sejak kapan sudah habis dia makan, "kemarin itu... Gaara... bilang suka padaku."

Sumpit di tangan Sakura jatuh dengan suksesnya begitu juga roti yang baru Sasuke makan separuh. Keduanya bengong begitu mendengar alasan yang membuat Naruto jadi mirip mayat hidup begini. Tapi beberapa detik berikutnya, tawa meledak dan membuat Naruto langsung melongo. Heran kenapa dua sobat karibnya malah mentertawainya dengan begitu tidak sopan.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" protes Naruto seketika.

Sakura sampai memegangi perutnya karena tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Naruto~ Naruto~ sudah begini kau masih belum juga sadar?"

"Hah? Sadar apanya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bego.

"Sadar kalau kau sebenarnya suka sama dia," sahut Sasuke yang kesusahan menghentikan tawanya.

"A... APA KAU BILANG??!!" Naruto melompat berdiri, memandang tidak percaya pada kedua temannya itu, "ke-kenapa aku harus suka padanya?"

"Bukan 'harus', Naruto, kau hanya jatuh cinta padanya begitu saja," kata Sakura yang mulai bisa mengontrol diri, "kau ingat tidak? Pertama bertemu Gaara San, kau dan dia lumayan akrab kan? Aku ingat betul waktu itu tiap hari kau selalu menceritakan pada kami kalau anak teman ayahmu di London pindah ke Jepang dan sering main ke rumahmu."

"Aku juga ingat itu," kata Sasuke, "kau seperti anak kecil yang dapat mainan baru."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "dan aku ingat kalau kau mulai jarang bercerita tentangnya sejak dia kerja sebagai Host. Jangan coba mengingkari karena kau tahu sendiri kalau ingatanku kuat."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mendadak lemas dan terduduk lagi.

"Kau sudah bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin, sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, dan dia puas melihat Naruto mengangguk. "kau cemburu padanya Naruto. Karena dia ada bersama para wanita dan membiarkanmu."

Mendengar itu, lambat laun Naruto mulai menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan Sakura itu benar. Waktu pertama kenal Gaara, dia lumayan dekat dengannya. Tapi begitu Gaara memutuskan untuk menjadi Host, Naruto jadi marah dan jengkel hingga memutuskan untuk menjauhinya.

"Aku tahu ini dari Neji," kata Sasuke, "dia pernah bilang kalau Gaara pernah curhat padanya. Sebenarnya jadi Host adalah pilihan yang mendadak. Karena pada suatu hari, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar obrolan ayah dan ibumu yang berdiskusi apakah kau bisa jadi Host sementara sampai mereka dapat pengganti seorang Host yang sudah keluar. Karena Gaara tidak mau kau jadi Host, akhirnya dia menawarkan diri."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu. Sakura mengusap-usap kepala Naruto seperti memperlakukan seorang anak kecil.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan alasan kenapa Gaara jadi Host dan kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu hal sekecil apapun tentangmu," ujar gadis itu, "karena dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruto."

.

Jadilah sore harinya, Naruto mengurung diri dalam kamar. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Bahkan dia tidak bisa memandang Gaara secara langsung. Setelah sesi curhatnya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke siang tadi, pikirannya jadi terbuka dan dia akhirnya mengerti apa arti rasa jengkel yang selalu membuatnya marah-marah. Itu karena dia cemburu pada wanitawanita asing yang mendekati Gaara. Naruto ingin dialah yang ada di samping Gaara. Bukan wanita-wanita berdandan menor itu.

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Lalu terdengar suara Gaara, "Kushina San menelepon. Dia ingin bicara denganmu!"

Tak membalas, Naruto meraih telepon _wireless_ di kamarnya dan menerima sambungan dari ibunya, "halo, Kaasan?!"

"_Naruto... kau baik-baik saja, nak? Kau terdengar lemas."_

Naruto bersandar di dinding kamarnya sambil duduk di kasur dan memeluk gulingnya, "aku baik-baik saja, Kaasan. Ada apa?"

"_Tadi Sakura Chan meneleponku dan dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau ingin kami pulang?"_

Kebingungan sendiri, Naruto buru-buru menolaknya, "tidak usah. Kalian berdua nikmati saja liburannya. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!!" Naruto mencoba membuat suaranya riang seperti biasa.

Tapi naluri seorang ibu tidak bisa dibohongi, _"Naruto, Kaasan dan Tousan sudah tahu semua. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari kami. Dan kami berdua akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Dan ku harap kau cepat, Naruto."_

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"_Karena Gaara akan segera kembali ke London karena ibunya sedang sakit. Dan entah kapan dia akan kembali ke Jepang."_

Mendengar itu, telepon pun jatuh ke kasur dan Naruto menghambur keluar dari kamarnya, tidak peduli pada suara ibunya yang masih terdengar di telepon. Dengan segera dia mencari sosok Gaara dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang menonton televisi.

"Gaara!!"

Host berambut merah itu menoleh dan keheranan memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah dan kelihatan hampir menangis itu. Gaara pun langsung berdiri, "kau kenapa? Mukamu merah begitu?"

Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan tanpa peringatan dia mencengkram kerah baju Gaara.

"T-tunggu... Naruto!!" ditubruk sekuat tenaga oleh Naruto, Gaara terhuyung dan jatuh ke sofa, separuh terbaring. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah mencium bibirnya.

Mata hijau Gaara terbelalak merasakan bibir Naruto bersentuhan dengannya, tapi berhubung ini yang selalu di harapkan oleh Gaara, pemuda itu dengan cepat merespon dan menjadi pemegang kendali...

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan melepaskan diri. Wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Gaara menyentuh wajah Naruto dan tersenyum, "kau kesurupan apa? Tiba-tiba menciumku begini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu kencang. Dia bereaksi saat Gaara menyentuh sisi wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Apa ini berarti kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?"

Anggukan singkat jadi jawaban untuk Gaara yang membuat pemuda bertato itu langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Akhirnya... aku bisa tenang sekarang."

Mendengar itu, sontak Naruto mendorong tubuh Gaara dan memandangnya tajam, "aku sudah mengaku. Jadi... jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba pergi!!" serunya nyaris meneteskan airmata yang sedari tadi menumpuk ,"jangan pergi, Gaara."

"Hah?" Gaara memandang Naruto keheran, "kau ini bicara apa sih? Siapa yang mau pergi?"

Wajah melas Naruto mendadak langsung berubah hampa, "b-bukannya... kamu mau kembali ke London? Ibumu sedang sakit kan?"

"Hah?" Gaara heran lagi, "Kaasan sehat-sehat saja. Lagipula... dia kan ada di Jepang sejak minggu lalu."

"Apa? Di Jepang?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Kaasan sedang liburan kemari dengan Neesan. Jadi buat apa aku kembali ke London?" katanya, "dari siapa kau mendengarnya?"

"Tapi tadi... Kaasan bilang kalau kau akan kembali ke..." dan barulah Naruto sadar kalau dia sudah ditipu ibunya sendiri, "KAAAAAASSSSAAAAAAN!!!" jeritnya.

Gaara tertawa dan memeluk Naruto erat-erat, "sepertinya ak berhutang budi pada Kushina San. Apa kira-kira tas Gucc* keluaran terbaru bisa membuatnya menyerahkanmu padaku seutuhnya, ya?"

"Murah sekali hargaku. Paling tidak kau harus membelikannya pulau pribadi,' Naruto merengut. Separuh kesal separuh malu karena tindakannya sendiri barusan.

Gaara mencium pipi Naruto, "tenang saja, untukmu... apapun akan aku lakukan."

Baru sadar kalau ternyata dia duduk di pangkuan Gaara, Naruto malah menyandarkan kepalanya di pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu, "capek...."

Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, "tapi kau lega kan?"

Dalam diam Naruto mengangguk. Memang, saat ini dia lega. Karena akhirnya dia sadar dan bisa mengakui perasaannya, meski dia akui, caranya tadi lumayan konyol juga. tapi toh—dia sudah jujur.

"Jadi setelah ini kau tidak boleh pergi, ya?!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak akan, Oujisama."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!!"

"Iya, iya... Bouchama."

"Gaara!!!"

"Iya, Naru Chan."

"GAAARAAAA!!!"

Malam itu salju turun dengan perlahan. Dan Gaara baru saja ingat kalau ternyata hari ini tanggal 19 Januari. Hari ulang tahunnya. Dia tersenyum dan menikmati kehangatan sosok yang selama ini menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Pastilah... ini adalah hadiah yang paling istimewa untuknya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

A... AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAIII!!! Ya Ampuuun!! Kenapa bisa mendadak mati ide gini sih? TT____TT Mana Charanya jadi pada Ooc kae gini. Hauuuuuu *meraung*

Ya.. Pokoknya happy B'day aja dah buat Gaara. Muga-muga happily ever after ama Naruto. Ihihihihihi.

OSH!!!! Mudiknya udahan dulu. Balik ah ke Hoggie. Udah ditungguin ama Profesor buat detensi XD *diDetensi malah seneng*


End file.
